The problem of bird proofing buildings has produced through the years a myriad of diverse proposals. These have included electrical sound systems for the emanation of either bird distress calls or natural bird enemy calls as well as numerous mechanical solutions. Representative of several mechanical devices are Peles U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,306,080, 2,475,047 and 2,938,243; Burnside U.S. Pat. No. 2,777,171; Kaufmann U.S. Pat. No. 2,888,716; Pavloff U.S. Pat. No. 2,308,893; Shaw U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,000 and Shaw U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,550, the instant method providing a novel and improved starting material and method of making the structure of the later patent. The bird repellent structure of U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,550 to Shaw et al. has proven to be extremely effective and commercially successful as a structure marketed as Cat Claw.RTM.. The previous method of making the device, however, has proven to be problematic and inefficient due to the nature of the blank starting material from which it was made.
It is therefore a object of the instant invention to provide a novel blank starting material for the production of the Cat Claw.RTM. structure.
It is still a further object of the instant invention to provide a novel method for the production of the Cat Claw.RTM. structure.